stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Karin Bernstein
Karin Bernstein was a Tactical crewman on the Enterprise, coming on board during the Xindi conflict (The Light). | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Ethan Shapiro, Joshua Rosen | children = Alia Shapiro, Rebecca Shapiro, Hanna Rosen | mother = Rebecca Bernstein | father = Ian Bernstein | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | actorsource2 = | player = }} History Early life Karin was raised in a moderately observant Jewish home and knew the Hebrew prayers (The Light). Starfleet Karin joined Starfleet fresh out of the Academy in 2154, and was brought in for Tactical work. Her placement on the Enterprise was a direct result of a shift in personnel after the Xindi attack on Earth. Her direct superior officer was Malcolm Reed. Personal Life In 2156, she began dating ( : The Light). That relationship ended up some time before 2159, when she began dating Ethan Shapiro ( : Together). In November of 2165, Berstein married Shapiro ( : Fortune). Her older daughter, Alia, was born in 2170, and the girl was Bat Mitzvahed in 2183, an occasion that Malcolm Reed attended with his wife, Lili, and their son, Declan ( : The Rite). Her younger daughter, Rebecca, was born in 2175, and eventually married Declan Reed. Karin was still alive in 2212, when Jonathan Archer dedicated a memorial to the crew of the Enterprise ( : A Hazy Shade), and survived at least until 2234 ( : Fortune). Alternate Timelines First temporal displacement due to Kovaalan particle wake In 2037, after the Enterprise was sent back in time, there was fierce competition among the male Jewish crew members for Karin's interest. She selected Josh Rosen. The announcement of their engagement, in October of 2037, and then their wedding in November of that same year, sent Ethan Shapiro into a downward spiral of depression ( : Reflections Down a Corridor) and he attempted to take his own life on March 27, 2038 ( : Entanglements). The Bernstein-Rosen wedding was attended by Xindi sloth who had befriended the crew, Prala and Krivan. On August 12, 2038, she was an attendant at the wedding of Andrew Miller and the Botanist, Shelby Pike. In October of 2038, due to her extreme competence, Karin was promoted to the rank of Ensign and was awarded the Distinguished Service Medal by Captain Jonathan Archer, in recognition of her work in cross-training in command. A month later, her pregnancy (Hanna Rosen) was announced to the crew. On June 30, 2052, she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant upon the death of Malcolm Reed, and replaced him at Tactical (The Three of Us). Second temporal displacement due to Kovaalan particle wake When the Enterprise was temporally displaced a second time, there was a database of information left by the earlier iteration. One of Karin's tasks was to assist in interpreting the Tactical data. She was given more responsibility after Malcolm Reed's early death. At some point, she again had a daughter named Hanna. This one was the second wife of Lorian Tucker and was the second child born during that iteration. In 2038, after there was a short mission to Earth and dogs were brought on board, Karin assisted the captain with training them to herd food animals called procul. On October 28, 2060, Karin was promoted when Aidan MacKenzie was permanently injured in a Xindi-Insectoid attack; she became a Lieutenant, and ran the Tactical department. In 2082, after Captain Archer's wife, Esilia, and other Ikaarans on board had died, her marriage opened up slightly, and she was one of the women who platonically dated the captain ( : Everybody Knows This is Nowhere). Memorable quotes External links Portrait of a Character - Karin Bernstein Note(s) *Images of actors are used to simulate the cast of the series. As a result Karin Bernstein is portrayed by . Category:In Between Days characters